1. Technical Field
This invention relates to gaming machines and, more particularly, to a gaming machine which generates a random number, compares the random number to a number input by a user of the machine and if the numbers match, unlocks a display case to provide immediate access to a prize contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of electronic gaming devices which are presently manufactured. These include such devices as video games, pinball machines and gambling devices such as slot machines and mini-keno machines. The majority of such gambling devices are designed to dispense currency when a winning combination is hit upon. Such a system is adequate when currency is being dispensed, but are generally inadequate for dispensing larger items such as prizes or the like. An example of such a gaming device is found in Buck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,666, which discloses an electronic guessing game which dispenses a prize in response to a player properly guessing a number. However, the Buck game could not be used in a casino or bar situation, as nothing prevents a user of the Buck device from simply taking the prize regardless of whether the user has correctly matched his input number to the random number generated by the device.
Other gambling devices dispense vouchers for prizes instead of prizes themselves, thus not fulfilling the winning user's need for instant gratification.
Additionally, the rapid growth in lottery games and other such random number drawing games clearly demonstrates the popularity of gambling games which allow a user to enter his or her favorite number or numbers to attempt to match a random number generated by a machine. There is therefore a need for a gaming machine which will allow such uses.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved gaming machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which will generate a random number which a user will then attempt to match by inputting his or her own set of numbers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which displays a prize contained therein, and may dispense the prize only when a winning match is made.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which will provide challenging entertainment without requiring knowledge of complex rules.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which is relatively simple to manufacture durable in construction and safe and enjoyable in use.